


On Mixing Bubble Teas

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Headcanon Accepted, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: When they mixed up their bubble teas and why they hated it.Translation from a Chinese fanfic by Catyurhart.中文版看這裡
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	On Mixing Bubble Teas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catyurhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyurhart/gifts).



> Episode tag of [“2020 Summed Up in a Musical Performance”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mwHbyzS3n)

“Dude, I _hate_ it when we mix bubble teas.” Eddy made a face, sticking his tongue out and sounding like he was gonna puke, “That’s awful.”

Brett frowned and shaked his head with a forced smile, “Yeah, it’s disgusting.”

They couldn’t help but recall the times they tragically mixed up their bubble teas, and the crumpled faces each of them made.

...yes, _many_ times. They even mix up their precious violin bows once, what is it to mix up just their bubble teas?

＊

The first mixup was when they _finally_ received the bubble teas from the delivery guy after placing the order one and a half hour ago; by then they were so tormented by both their work and their desire for bubble tea. Usually one of them would open the door while the other waited in the filming room, but the violinists broke the habit and rushed to the door together to welcome the delivery guy, like two little puppies waiting excitedly for their master to be home.

The second they closed the door, the two of them removed the cups from the plastic bags as quickly as they could, stuck the straws into the cups forcefully, and slupped their soul food greedily.

Not sure who realized something was off first, the two of them stared at each other in horror, and raised the cups together to read the labels while swallowing the drinks with difficulty.

“Shit!” Brett cursed in disbelief, “Low sugar? Seriously?”

Eddy made a throwing up gesture and followed suit hoarsely, “Full sugar? What the fuck?” 

They gaped at each other for a few seconds, then switched their bubble teas in sync without a word, while shaking their heads in disapproval of the other half’s eating habit.

＊

The second time they mixed up was when they were discussing their upcoming video content. They were so engrossed in discussion that they put their drinks down and explained their ideas animatedly, sometimes even picking up their violins to demonstrate.

Looking at Brett’s enquiring face after playing a phrase, Eddy nodded, “I think that’s not bad, we could try that.”

“Awesome!” Brett exclaimed, putting his violin down into the case on the floor carefully and quickly returned to the table; then his hand shot up in an attempt to stop Eddy from picking up the bubble tea and putting the straw into his mouth, but it was already too late.

With bulged cheeks, Eddy chewed painfully, swallowed the sip and accused with indignation, “This is so fucking disgusting!”

“Hey _you_ were the one who took the wrong cup!” Brett snatched his cup from Eddy’s hand, looking sorry for one less sip that he would have enjoyed, and even sounded a bit sad, “I forgive you, and I won’t avenge by doing the same to your bubble tea."

Eddy rolled his eyes and made a face to his partner, “Thank you so very much, mate.”

＊

And of course there were the third time, the fourth, the fifth, sixth, seventh...

They eventually learnt to look at the label before drinking, after being tortured by each other’s sweetness preference so much that they may develop PTSD.

＊

“I love bubble tea to death,” Brett told Eddy, deadpan, “Sharing is caring, but please don’t share yours with me.”

“Same,” Eddy replied with a similar poker face, “Bubble tea is great, but yours? Nah, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝咪雅讓我翻譯！🥰  
> I was shocked to hear that they hated mixing up their bubble teas, but this is a very plausible explanation which I gladly accepted as headcanon ;)
> 
> //you may leave a comment to the author! I will let them know :)


End file.
